


I've Been Told That You've Been Bold

by speccygeekgrrl



Series: lovers from the moon [1]
Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Actually everyone gets what they want, Cuckolding, Fantasy Fulfillment, Jonah Heston secret sex god, Jonah does something nice because that's what he's like, Kinga does something nice for a change, Kink Negotiation, Max gets what he wants for a change, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, wow this is really dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: Kinga arranges a surprise for Max. Jonah reluctantly agrees to go along with it. His reluctance does not last long when he realizes exactly what he's gotten himself into and how he can leverage it to his advantage-- and he has a hell of an advantage.





	I've Been Told That You've Been Bold

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a REALLY shitty day on Thursday and then Alex distracted me from my misery by throwing fic ideas at me and this one sort of spun out of control and took me from D: to :D so of course I had to give it the proper treatment in order to thank the idea for making my day stop sucking. Also I just really enjoy writing super kinky fic.

The Mads had been acting weird lately. Weirder than usual, and usual was pretty weird. Jonah thought he had a pretty high tolerance for weird, all things considered, but something about the way they'd been looking at him lately had sent up a red flag in his mind and he couldn't put his finger on why. He didn't think he'd done anything wrong-- if he had, Kinga would have punished him for it by now-- but something wasn't right and he was on high alert until he figured out what it was.

He only ever saw the tube coming a second before it grabbed him, and it never came except on Sundays, so when he got sucked back down to Moon 13 on a Wednesday afternoon he figured the ax was finally falling. It didn't spit him out into the Backjack like usual. He came down into the main vault room and found Kinga there looking... shy? No, she didn't do shy. Nervous, definitely. Hesitant.

"What's going on?" Jonah said, looking around suspiciously. "What did I do this time?"

"Nothing, yet," Kinga said. "The question is what you might do in the future."

"Oh, come on, you can't punish me for something I haven't even done yet."

"Punish? Oh, no." She laughed, coming closer, and he went goggle-eyed when she traced her fingers down his chest. "No, I don't want to punish you, Jonah. I'd actually like to do you a favor."

"Yeah, cause in your debt is exactly where I want to be. Pass."

"Mm, no, it's not like that. It's a mutual favor, let's say. In fact, you'd be doing both of us a favor, so you'd have me and Max in your debt. Not a bad situation for you."

"Where is Max?" Jonah asked. Kinga waved a hand.

"Max is busy. No, this is going to be negotiated between you and me, but trust me, it's a favor for him too."

"That's not suspicious at all," Jonah muttered. "You might as well tell me what you're talking about so I know how deep this rabbit hole goes." Kinga smirked and settled her hands against Jonah's chest, looking up at him.

"Max's birthday is coming up."

"Uh-huh."

"There's something he's wanted for a really long time that I haven't been in a position to give him until now."

"So you want me to make something for him?" Jonah said hopefully. Kinga shook her head.

"Not quite."

"Get to the point then." She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"I want you to have sex with me."

"...wait, _what_?" Jonah said, absolutely gobsmacked. "What? How does that even-- okay, first off _no_ , secondly _what the hell_?" He took a step back and she scowled at him.

"Max has a cuckold fantasy. You're the perfect guy to fulfill it."

"I'm not the perfect guy, I'm the only guy you have available," Jonah said, shaking his head. "No. No way. As if things aren't awkward enough with the two of you already? Is this just another front in your campaign to make me lose my mind?"

"Not the intent, but if that's a side effect I'll take it," Kinga said brightly. "Come on, Jonah. You've been here for a year, you were out in space by yourself for how long as a meteor jockey before that? And let's be real, I'm a knockout."

"I've been through longer dry spells with better opportunities to break them. No. I'm not going to be a pawn in your... twisted little sex games or whatever. For all I know, you're lying and this is just a super cruel way for you to break Max's heart."

"Oh, please, like you care about the condition of Max's heart."

"Since when are you and he a thing anyways? You treat him like garbage."

"He gets off on it," Kinga said with a smirk. "Humiliation kink a mile wide. Not unrelated to the topic of our conversation, really. Hate to break it to you, Heston, but you're already a pawn in our games. I'm giving you the chance to become more than a pawn." Jonah took off his glasses, covered his eyes with a hand, and rubbed his temples, sighing. "We'd both owe you if you did it," she added cajolingly.

"Would you owe me enough to let me go?"

"Ha! No. But I could make your life on the Satellite of Love more comfortable."

"Ugh. This is either coercive or mercenary. Either way, I don't like it."

"Look. Jonah. The whole experiment... it's not about you. I mean, it is about you, but we're not doing it because we hate you." He put his glasses back on and looked at her, brow furrowed.

"That's news to me."

"You're just the first guy to fall into our trap. And honestly, that was really lucky for us. You've been a great test subject. You're pleasant, you're smart, you're creative, you work well with the bots. The show's getting fantastic reviews on Netflix and it wouldn't be if you were any less of those things."

"Uh... thanks, I think."

"We can't let you go. This is working way too well for us. But if you do this, you can ask us for almost anything except your freedom."

"Can I have internet access?"

"Yeah, sure, we'll patch the SOL into our network."

"You're going to monitor everything I do, aren't you."

"Well, _yeah_. Last thing I need is you requesting a rescue mission or something. I can't have Gizmonic Institute finding me here. I defaulted on all my student loans."

"I _was_ going to pay mine off with the meteor payload I had when you trapped me," Jonah said sullenly. "I was on the verge of getting a doctorate, you know."

"So was I, big deal. I was a semester off when they expelled me. Not like I need a degree for what I'm doing now."

"You got expelled from Gizmonic?" Jonah's eyes widened. "How many people did you kill to make them do that?"

"I blew up a lab, okay? Nobody died. A few limbs were lost, someone went blind, I did a couple million dollars in damage."

" _You_ did that? Jesus Christ, Kinga, my roommate lost an arm in that explosion."

"And now he has a super cool and multifunctional prosthesis, so I think it was a net gain for him."

"You're a madwoman."

"Uh, yeah. Mad scientist. Right there in the title. Does what it says on the label. Why are we even talking about the Institute?" She crossed her arms and frowned at him. "Look, I was trying to do this nicely, but if you want me to get nasty I can play it that way too. Do it willingly and we'll owe you. Refuse, and we up the experiments to twice a week indefinitely."

"Oh, so you're letting me choose whether it's outright coerced or just mercenary. Thanks, that really helps."

"You're complaining about this a lot more than I anticipated," Kinga sighed. "You're the one who's making this difficult, Jonah. It could be simple."

"In what universe is anything about this simple? Nothing about this is simple!"

"It could be," she said again. "You don't have to worry about the ethics of it, okay? If it eases your conscience to tell yourself I'm not giving you a choice, we can make that true. Easy peasy."

"It's not _my_ conscience that's the problem... and you're fucked up, you know that?"

"Oh, yeah, I know. I take pride in it."

"You're basically telling me that you don't care if this is consensual."

"I'm trying to encourage you to make it consensual."

"That's not how it works!"

"Oh, for-- what do you want, Jonah? What would make you happy and still get me what I want?"

"I want some kind of proof that this is for Max's sake."

"I can give you proof, but it's going to tell you so many things about our sex life you would be happier not knowing."

"I'll live with it," Jonah said flatly. "I want your word that I'll get improvements up on the SOL."

"Want it in writing? I can even sign it in blood if you want."

"Ew, no, that's not necessary. I'm not Satan, although I have my doubts about whether you might be." She smirked. "I want to know that you're not going to try to make a thing out of this."

"You're going to have to be more specific."

"I don't want to be some sort of accessory to your relationship. If this happens it's just the once."

"What if you enjoy it?"

"Then that's my problem."

"What if Max wants to do it again?"

"Then that's _his_ problem."

"What if all three of us want to do it again?"

"Then we've all got problems," Jonah sighed, "and I'm not sure which of us has the worst ones."

"This would be easier if you were a little bit of a jerk, you know."

"I'm not going to apologize for being a nice guy."

"No, it's sort of admirable. Any other conditions?"

"I don't want to just get kicked out after you're done with me."

"You realize if you don't leave you're just going to witness what happens between me and Max afterwards, right?"

"I don't participate in kink without aftercare," Jonah said firmly. "That's non-negotiable."

"Hey, no skin off my nose. Not sure how into it Max will be."

"I'd like to discuss this with Max, actually."

"Nope. He can't know it's coming. His birthday is in two days, I know exactly how to set it up for maximum effect. I can't _wait_ to see what this does to him. But part of the thrill is him stumbling into it. Ruin the surprise and the deal is off."

"...fine," Jonah said reluctantly.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah. That's all I can think of."

"Excellent."

"Well, wait, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"What do _you_ get out of this? If you're doing it for his sake?"

"Ideally, a few orgasms, a novel sexual experience, and my boyfriend willing to do anything I want for a very long time for making one of his fantasies come true." She shrugged. "I think you underestimate how motivated I am to make him happy."

"I think you've deliberately kept me in the dark as far as you wanting to make him happy even being a thing," Jonah said dryly, "but I have to say I'm kind of glad to know it is a thing because watching you be cruel to him gave me the impression that cruelty was your major defining character trait."

"I'm not evil because it's my nature," Kinga said dismissively, "I'm evil because I was born to it. If I'd been raised by a mother and not my father who knows what I'd be like." She looped her arm through his and started walking him toward the chute to send him back up to the SOL. The force of her presence was overwhelming, but this was the first time Jonah really realized how tiny she was, barely coming up to his shoulder. "I'll send you the proof you asked for later tonight," she said. "And an outline of how this is going to go down. Do whatever you have to do to get in the right mindset for this, okay? If this goes right, we're all going to have a good time." She pushed him into the chute and added, "and _don't_ tell the bots _a thing_ ," right before the door closed and he got shot up.

Like he really needed that warning. The bots were nosy enough without him telling them anything. Luckily for him, only Gypsum even noticed that he'd been gone, and she didn't seem to care much. Jonah spent the rest of the afternoon in the fab lab, trying to think about anything besides the fact that he'd just agreed to the most insane thing he'd ever gone along with in his life. It worked for maybe five non-consecutive minutes out of four hours. He bit his lower lip chapped while failing to think about anything else.

He was going to get laid. That was great, hadn't happened in a couple of years, he'd honestly thought it wouldn't happen until he managed to escape somehow.

He was going to sleep with Kinga Forrester. Okay. That was weird but it wasn't like it hadn't crossed his mind once or twice before. His subconscious was treacherous enough to make him dream about it a couple of times. Albeit, in his dreams she'd been wearing leather and stilettos and she hurt him a lot. Not like that had stopped him from waking up hard and aching and totally confused. He was pretty sure that wasn't how this was going to go down.

He was going to sleep with Kinga, and Max was going to walk in on them. Honestly, Jonah had thought that was what he'd get hung up on, but it was... kind of an exciting thought, if it was true that Max was going to like it. If he freaked out, that would definitively put an end to the whole proceedings, but Kinga seemed pretty certain that it was what Max wanted, and Jonah kind of sort of _really_ got off on making other people's fantasies come true. He'd had a reputation for it in certain circles back on Earth, actually. Plus he had his own exhibitionism kink, so... if what Kinga had said was true, this was probably going to be really epic for everyone involved.

That night a supplies shipment came up with a manila envelope marked with Jonah's name. After he finished putting everything in its right place, he told the bots he was tired and going to bed early and got himself settled in his hammock before he opened the envelope, not positive what sort of proof it would contain. It turned out that it was a color-coded spreadsheet of a sort Jonah was familiar with: a list of kinks colored by level of interest. Kinga had helpfully collated both her responses and Max's into a single spreadsheet, and... well, she hadn't been joking when she said it would tell him more about their sex lives than he thought he wanted to know. What he hadn't realized was that there was a _lot_ of overlap between their interests and Jonah's interests. Just out of curiosity, he grabbed a couple of markers and added his own colors next to theirs, and... oh. God. This was going to be _dangerously_ fun. There were more than a few places where Kinga and Max didn't agree, but Jonah agreed with one of them. He never would have thought that a couple of sheets of paper could launch him from reluctant consent into super-enthusiastic consent, but here he was with enough fodder to feed his fantasy life for quite a while if he was going to be stuck up here.

The last thing in the envelope was a handwritten note from Kinga explaining her plan. She was going to distract Max with something to do down in Moon 14, then sneak Jonah down to Moon 13 and into her bedroom, summoning Max with a text after they'd gotten into the swing of things. Straightforward enough. With the information he had now, Jonah had zero intention of letting Kinga keep control of the encounter the way she undoubtedly planned to. There were too many things he now knew would keep her off-balance that he was really, really going to enjoy doing to her. Hell, there were things that he was going to really, really enjoy doing to Max, if Max would let him. He had no idea how long he spent lying in his hammock coming up with his strategy to hijack Kinga's okay plan into his own much better plan. He fell asleep halfway through and woke up with even better ideas, like his brain had just kept working through the problem in his dreams.

Thursday was the single most distracted, least productive day of his entire stay on the Satellite of Love. After completely ruining two projects in his fab lab, Jonah restricted himself to only mindless, menial tasks for the rest of the day-- laundry, cleaning, all the stuff he usually had much better things to do than worry about but today seemed to be all he could handle with most of his brain running overclocked on filthy fantasies. It was like once he started he couldn't turn off all the pent up sexual frustration of the past couple of years. He jerked off four times during the day and once more right before he went to bed, slept like a rock and woke up Friday morning so full of energy he felt like he'd stuck his finger in a socket and spent the night charging up.

He figured Kinga wouldn't collect him until the afternoon. He didn't even finish breakfast, coffee mug falling to the floor as the tube came down to snatch him. It set him down in front of Kinga, standing there with her arms folded and one brow arched.

"In a rush?" he asked, amused. She smirked and beckoned with one finger, walking off with a sharp report of her heels, leaving him trailing after her like an overeager puppy. He caught up to her very quickly with his longer legs and she glanced up at him. "Apparently you are."

"I'm sorry, were you busy? Maybe you had some other important thing to do today?"

"Funny enough, the only thing on my agenda to do today is you," he said, and she snorted and shook her head.

"Lewd, Heston."

"Come on, you can't set up a line like that and expect me not to take it. I riff. It's what I do."

"Fair enough," she said, leading him down a long corridor to the very end and pausing with her hand on the knob. She looked up at him and bit her lip. "You ready?"

"I'm ready if you are," he said, and she nodded and went into her room. He looked around as he came in, not sure what he expected from a mad scientist's bedroom except not what he found. It looked like a normal bedroom-- bookshelves, a dresser, a bed that was ridiculously large compared to its tiny owner, pictures on the walls, a bedside table. The door closed behind him and they regarded each other silently for a moment. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yeah," she said, and he bent to give her one soft, hesitant kiss to lower her defenses-- then caught her just under the swell of her ass and lifted her up, turning to pin her between his body and the wall. She yelped and wrapped her legs around him, gone wide-eyed. "What are you--" He cut her off with another kiss, a serious one this time, tasting black coffee on her tongue and sparing half a thought of regret for his own unfinished cup. Not like he'd need the caffeine to be on his game in this situation. She dug a hand into his hair and tugged hard, and he pulled back to give her a heavy-lidded look. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She sounded too breathless to be intimidating. 

“Making use of all available data,” Jonah said, giving her a wicked smile. “You just let me know if I do something you don’t like.” Her eyes widened when he squeezed her ass, but instead of arguing she just pulled him closer again and kissed him back, biting hard on his lower lip. _Of course she’s a biter,_ he thought, trying not to laugh and moaning instead. _Of fucking course she’s a sadist._ He ground his hips into hers, already hard as hell and only getting more turned on by her rough handling. She was so light in his arms, so easy to hold up, and she clung to him tightly with one arm and fumbled at the zipper of his jumpsuit with the other hand, growling in frustration when she didn’t get anywhere with it.

“Get this damn thing off,” she demanded. 

“No patience at all.”

“Fuck patience. Naked _now_.” He laughed as he set her down and started to strip. She unbuttoned her jacket to reveal nothing but creamy skin underneath it, but he couldn’t tease her about it because he’d forgone his usual undershirt and underwear as well that morning. Despite the fact that he was wearing a single article of clothing, she was out of all her clothes first, leaning back against the wall to look him up and down and lick her lips as she pulled the sticks from her hair and let it tumble down. “Jeez, you’re gigantic.”

“You’re tiny,” he shot back, “and absolutely gorgeous.” He picked her up again and bent his head to mouth at her freckle-spotted shoulders and pale neck, reveling at the smooth skin under his hands. His fingers pressed into the softness of her inner thighs as he lifted her a little higher and ground against her again. This was honestly one of his favorite things to do and Kinga was the perfect size for it, so much easier to kiss her with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. 

“Don’t tease me,” she insisted, digging her nails into the back of his neck. “Give it to me now.”

“Look, I know you’re used to unquestioning obedience…” He paused to bite the juncture of her neck and shoulder and she tossed her head, thunking it back against the wall and gasping. “But that’s not the sort of game I play.”

“No? You seem like such… mmm. Such a beta male.” She was smirking when he pulled back to look at her, shaking his head.

“You know, that’s exactly the sort of thing I should have expected someone fulfilling a cuckold fantasy to be prone to saying,” he said thoughtfully. “But for some reason I expected better.”

“Never expect better from me.”

“I’ll get better out of you before this is over,” he purred, shifting her weight to free one hand, fingers dragging slowly between her thighs. “Oh, you’re absolutely soaked.”

“I told you I’m ready, fuck me already!” 

“You can be nicer than that,” he teased, circling her clit with a fingertip. “Or you can be frustrated.”

“Jonah…” She arched her hips and he blinked at her as innocently as he could fake with his cock poking at her. “You bastard.” He made an exaggerated frown and removed his hand and her eyes widened. “Please! Please stop teasing me, come _on_!”

“There you go.” He lined himself up and pushed in slowly, watching her eyes roll back as he sank inside her, biting the inside of his cheek hard to keep himself in check. His life had been nearly devoid of physical pleasure for so long, and she felt like paradise, velvet soft and blood-hot and so, so tight around him. She made a sound of wordless bliss and clawed at his shoulders, legs tightening around his waist. The pain cleared his head a little bit, enough to let him thrust a few times and stifle his groan into her shoulder. He was determined not to give her ammunition for future barbs by coming first, but god, this felt _so good_. His thumb found her clit and rubbed in tight circles. “Come on, give it up for me, you know you want to.”

“Don’t-- oh-- _fuck_ ,” she sighed, spitefully raking her nails down the back of his neck as she clenched around him. He was at least enough of a gentleman not to laugh in victory as he lost control a second later, coming to a shaky stop with her pressed flat between his weight and the wall.

“Oh my god,” he breathed, as soon as he had enough breath to make a sound. “You-- you never messaged him, did you.”

“When did I have the time?” She was just as breathless but clung tight to him when he stepped back from the wall and carried her over to the bed to set her down. “Fuck. I need a minute… maybe five minutes.” 

“Take five, team,” he said, collapsing next to her and pressing a hand to his chest to monitor his racing heart gradually slowing. He turned his head to watch her and found her staring at him already. “What’s that look for?”

“This isn’t how I expected this to go,” she admitted, and he smirked.

“Good.”

“Not good,” she said crossly. “This is _my_ plan.”

“Trust me,” he said, and she sneered. “I know what I’m doing.”

“Do you?”

“You’re the one who gave me the information. If you didn’t expect me to use it, that’s a failure of imagination on your part.”

“I thought you’d be traumatized by most of it.” She curled up on her side, still breathing hard, which was doing amazing things to her breasts. “I thought you just wanted to be sure Max wanted what I said he did.”

“You keep underestimating me.” She shrugged one shoulder, and he smiled at her. “Seriously. Trust me. I promise my plan will be more fun than your plan.”

“Fuck it up and I will make your life hell,” she threatened, and he gave her a look over the rim of his glasses. 

“Like you don’t already? Give me a little credit. You already got something you wanted out of this and you’ll get even more if you don’t try to dictate what happens.” 

“That _was_ really good,” she said a little dreamily. “Max could never pick me up like that. I’ve never not been the one in control before.”

“Really?”

“Well… I’ve never been with anyone but Max before.”

“ _Really_?” Jonah’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “Two days ago I thought you hated him. Never would have guessed that he was your one and only.”

“It’s complicated,” Kinga said. “We go well together. I like it when things are complicated. I’m lucky to have him, he worships the ground I walk on and it’s easy enough for me to make him happy. But there’s things we can’t do for each other.”

“And you gave me a detailed list of what those things are,” Jonah said with a grin. “And I’m _beyond_ happy to help, honestly. Do you think-- what do you think he’d do if I touched him?”

“Ask him,” she said. “I doubt he’ll say no. He hardly ever says no. Aren’t you straight?”

“I’m flexible. Or is the word versatile? Anyways, there’s a few things he wants that you don’t but I do. And if you’re both already going to owe me… I want you to owe me a _lot_.” He shifted onto his side and reached out to settle his hand on the dip of Kinga’s waist. “Let me know when you’re ready.”

“I’m ready if you are.”

“Want to actually send that message for him this time?”

“Good call.” Kinga got up to retrieve her phone from her pocket, and Jonah stared shamelessly when she bent over to dig through her discarded clothes. 

“You’re ridiculously beautiful, you know,” he said as she walked back to the bed, tapping at her phone. She looked up in surprise. “It’s a genuine pleasure to be involved in this scheme.”

“And to think you were so reluctant when I suggested it.”

“When you suggested it, I thought I was going to be used as a human sex toy. Agency is important.”

“Yeah, well, enjoy the power while you’ve got it because you’re going back under my thumb when this is all done.” She tapped her phone again and set it down on the bedside table. “We’ve got maybe eight minutes until he gets here.”

“Come here, then.” Jonah pulled her on top of him and went to kiss her, but she put her hands on his chest and held herself away. “What’s wrong?”

“I want to be under you,” she said, blushing a little. “I’m always on top. I just want to try something new.”

“Sure thing.” He rolled them over and bracketed her tiny frame with his rangy one, and she reached up to dig her hands into his hair and pull him down into another biting kiss. He ran a hand up her side and cupped one breast, not even a whole handful in the wide spread of his long fingers, rolling her nipple between finger and thumb before he ducked his head to take it between his teeth instead. She whined and arched her back when he nibbled at her. 

“I want him to walk in on something good,” she gasped, and Jonah huffed a laugh into her skin and looked down at her.

“Trust me?” She nodded immediately and then yelped when he flipped her over underneath him. “Hands and knees.” Her whole body trembled underneath his as she did what he said, and he buried his face in her hair and kissed the back of her neck. “Good girl,” he purred, reaching between her legs and sliding his middle finger into her easily. She hissed.

“Watch it,” she said, sounding a lot less angry than she thought she did, totally unconvincing. 

“Are you delicate? Do I need to go easy on you?” he teased, using his wet finger to toy with her clit. “I thought you wanted to get fucked.”

“You talk too much,” she whimpered. “Less talk, more action.”

“Whatever you want.” He’d meant to take it slowly, but she didn’t give him the choice. As soon as he pressed his cock into her she canted her hips back, taking him all at once and making him cry out hoarsely. She made a sound suspiciously close to a sob and wrapped her hand around the wrist of the hand he had braced next to her head, her nails digging into the back of his wrist hard. “Kinga…” He didn’t start moving until her death grip loosened a little, and every thrust wrung a yowl of pleasure out of her.

Neither of them heard the knock on the door. It swung open a second later. “My love? You needed me-- _oh._ ” Kinga and Jonah looked over simultaneously to find Max reeling against the wall by the door, jaw dropped and face flushed and eyes comically wide. “Oh my god.” The door swung shut next to him. “You--” Kinga gave him a heavy-lidded look of satisfaction. Jonah didn’t stop moving but he studied Max’s expression intently, not sure how to interpret it until Max stumbled over to the bed and sank to his knees next to it. “Don’t stop,” he begged, and Jonah let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and nodded. 

Knowing he was being watched so intently added another layer of thrill to Jonah’s excitement. He had a natural sense of showmanship and a strong desire to make this as good as it could be for everyone involved. His fingers between Kinga’s legs worked her clit hard and fast, and Max bit down on his fist when she came with a scream that tapered into whimpers when Jonah didn’t let up until she came again in quick succession. “Fuck, Kinga, you feel so good,” he groaned, but his eyes were on Max as he pounded into her. “So tight, it’s like you’ve never been touched before.” Max made a helpless little sound and reached down to palm himself through his pants. “I could do this all day… you want to come again or is it too much?”

“She can take it,” Max said breathlessly as Kinga nodded quickly. She reached out a hand and Max laced his fingers through hers, holding her tightly. “She’s greedy for it.”

“I can tell,” Jonah said, hand wrapping around Kinga’s hip to pull her back onto him harder. “She couldn’t wait to get me inside her. I don’t think you’re enough for her, Max.” Max made another squeaky little sound and shuddered, eyes fixed on where Jonah was buried deep inside her. “You should have seen her beg for it.”

“Kinga doesn’t beg,” Max said, and Jonah gave him a sharp grin.

“Oh yes she does. When she has a good enough reason to.”

“Don’t get egotistical,” Kinga gasped, and Jonah pulled out entirely. “No!”

“Prove my point, Kinga.” He touched her with just a fingertip, barely grazing her clit. “You want it back?” She whimpered only a little louder than Max did. “I don’t think you deserve it.”

“Fuck you,” she hissed, and Jonah clucked his tongue and shook his head, moving his hand back to her hip. “Oh, god, come on, you asshole.”

“Oh, you definitely don’t deserve it. I don’t even think you deserve Max now if you’re going to be that nasty.”

“She always deserves me,” Max said quickly. “She deserves everything.”

“I guess you’re not much,” Jonah said, and Max bit his lip, eyes bright. “And you’re certainly not going to teach her how to behave. Come on, Kinga, I know you can ask nicely. You know what I want to hear.”

“Go to hell.”

“Wrong answer,” he said, and slapped her ass, just once but hard enough to leave his huge handprint splayed over the pale curve of her cheek. “Last chance.” Kinga dropped her head to the bed with a furious sound. Max kissed the back of her hand.

“Just say it,” he said softly. “Please.” She turned to look at him. “For me,” he added, and her eyes softened. 

“Please,” she said, barely audible. “Please make me come again, Jonah.”

“Good,” Jonah cooed, reaching between her legs again. “I knew you could be good.” This time when he pushed into her she didn’t rush him, and he took his sweet time sinking in to the hilt, rubbing her slow and steady until she wailed and came again, leaving Jonah barely clinging to his own control. Playing dominant was a heady thrill, something he only did rarely but always enjoyed, and Kinga’s defiance just made her capitulation all the sweeter. Shockingly, what tipped him over the edge wasn’t the intense physical pleasure or the sweet sounds Kinga made-- it was the sight of Max silently mouthing the words _thank you_ when Jonah met his eyes. Jonah gasped loudly and went over the edge with three sharp thrusts, barely keeping his weight off of Kinga as his whole body shuddered with the force of his climax. He collapsed next to her, panting hard, watching dazedly as Kinga rolled onto her side and pulled Max up to kiss his bite-swollen lips.

“Happy birthday, baby,” she murmured, and he whimpered and kissed her back. She petted his hair gently and he sighed, leaning hard against the bed. Jonah took his glasses off for a second and rubbed his eyes before putting them back on. He wasn’t sure about this phase of the plan, but… nothing ventured, nothing gained.

“Max.” Max looked up sharply at the sound of Jonah’s voice, wide-eyed. “Take your clothes off and get on the bed with us.” Max’s brow furrowed and he looked at Kinga hesitantly.

“You don’t have to,” she said. “Only if you want to.” He didn’t need to be told twice, getting to his feet and stripping off quickly, hesitating a second with his boxers still on before taking a deep breath and letting them fall to the floor too. 

“Nice,” Jonah said, and Max flushed a little darker.

“Don’t make fun of me now.”

“I’m not. Come on, get up here. Can I touch you?”

“...you _want_ to?” Jonah nodded. Max looked confused, but nodded back, getting onto the bed between Jonah and Kinga and looking from one to the other uncertainly. “That was already more than I deserve,” he said. 

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Jonah said, and Max gave him an unamused look. “Pun not intended,” he added. 

“Yeah right.” 

“Max…” Kinga caught his attention and he smiled at her. “You want to clean me up?”

“Uh, _yes_ ,” he said, but before he could move down between her legs Jonah caught him by the shoulder and he looked at Jonah with a bitten lip. Jonah put his mouth next to Max’s ear and Max shivered at the warmth of his breath and shivered harder at the words he spoke.

“Can I play with your butt?”

“How did you find out about that?” Max looked suspicious. “And why do you want to?”

“I saw your list,” Jonah admitted easily. “And I really, really like big butts. I promise I’ll be gentle.” Max hesitated for another second.

“He’ll be good to you,” Kinga said. “He’s been very concerned about making this good for you.”

“You trust him?” Max asked. She nodded without hesitation, and he looked back at Jonah. “If she trusts you, I trust you.”

“You won’t regret it.” Jonah caught his cheek and kissed his lips quickly, leaving Max pleasantly bemused. “Go on, take care of her.” It took a minute to get themselves properly rearranged, Kinga sitting against the headboard with Max lying between her splayed legs, Jonah kneeling next to Max with his big hands spread out over the ample curves of Max’s ass. 

“Wow, you’re a total mess,” Max murmured, spreading Kinga open with his thumbs. “Look how swollen you are. He really worked you over.”

“Yeah, he did,” Kinga said dreamily. “Your mouth is going to feel amazing on me right now.” She ran her fingers through his hair as he lowered his head and lapped at her gently, carefully and thoroughly cleaning her own familiarly sweet juices and Jonah’s unfamiliar but not unpleasant taste from her center. “Mm… just like that. You’re so good, Max.” She rested her head back against the headboard and watched Jonah lean down to bite gently at the softest part of Max’s ass, feeling Max jolt against her at the sensation.

Jonah was on cloud nine. Kinga was gorgeous, yeah, and being inside her had been mindblowingly good. But Jonah had a not-so-secret weakness for big, soft, solid bodies of both genders, and Max was deliciously sensitive, squirming and gasping at every new feeling Jonah inflicted on him. Kinga had listed butt stuff as a definite no-go, and Jonah was more than happy to step up to give Max a new experience. Gentle nibbles, careful drags of his nails over soft skin, squeezing and kneading and groping, Max seemed to love all of it, and Jonah took more than a little pride in distracting Max from what he was doing to Kinga. He pulled Max’s cheeks apart and dragged a finger between them, circling his fingertip against Max’s hole. Max yelped and lifted his head, glancing back over his shoulder with wide eyes. “Is this okay?” Jonah asked, not lifting his finger.

“Uh… y-yeah. It’s-- you _want_ to touch me--?”

“Oh, yeah,” Jonah said, nodding. “Yes. I really do. I’ll do more if you let me. It’s all about what you’re okay with.”

“I’m… um…”

“If you want me to stop I will.”

“No! Please don’t stop.” That, at least, was an immediate reaction. Max bit his lip. “Just be nice to me,” he said quietly, and Jonah smiled at him.

“That was my plan all along, don’t worry.” He let Max go back to what he’d been doing. Kinga looked down at him curiously, and Jonah grinned at her before lowering his head to lick along the crevasse of Max’s ass. Max made an embarrassingly loud sound, and Kinga petted him reassuringly.

“Does that feel good?” she asked, and he shivered as he nodded. “Yeah, you only make that sound when you really like something. Whatever you’re doing, Jonah, do it some more.” He didn’t need to be told twice. He focused his tongue where it would have the most dramatic effect, and Max gasped and spread his legs wantonly.

“Oh my god. You’re-- ah!” His legs trembled when Jonah licked him more firmly. “Oh jeez. Kinga, please, can I--?”

“Come whenever you want to,” she said, and wasn’t _that_ interesting to Jonah, that Max needed permission for it. He slid a hand under Max and got a firm grip on his cock, thumb nudging just under the head, and that was all it took to make Max lose it completely, dropping his head to the bed between Kinga’s thighs and stifling his sob of release into the mattress. He lay there shivering for a long moment while Jonah and Kinga rearranged themselves around him, one cuddled up on either side.

“Happy birthday, Max,” Jonah said, big hand stroking up and down the center of Max’s back. Max managed a laugh amidst his panting to recover his breath and fumbled until his hand landed on the back of Jonah’s neck.

“Thanks. Wow.” Kinga rubbed the back of his neck until he lifted his head and she could kiss him. “You-- you planned all this for me?”

“I wanted to get you something really good this year,” she said fondly. “Jonah helped a lot.” Jonah stifled his snort of amusement-- he’d planned the entire thing, basically, but sure, she could take the credit. 

“Could we-- maybe do that again once in a while?” Max asked hesitantly. Kinga looked at Jonah with her head tilted.

“Jonah said it was a one-off,” she said.

“I didn’t have all the necessary information when I said that,” Jonah said quickly. “I’m willing to adjust based on new information. That’s the hallmark of a good scientist.” She grinned at him.

“I thought you said we had problems.”

“Don’t be smug,” he said, and Max laughed.

“She’s always smug.”

“I think I deserve to be smug about this,” Kinga said. 

“I think _I_ deserve to be smug about this,” Jonah shot back.

“You both deserve to be smug,” Max said. “Everyone but me gets to be smug. I have nothing to be smug about. I’m too blissful to be smug.”

“And that’s exactly how I wanted to leave you,” Jonah said. “Well, both of you.”

“I’m never too blissful to be smug,” Kinga said. “But I am blissful.”

“Fantastic.” Jonah stretched out to his full length, pleased that no part of him was sticking off the bed. “Can I take a nap here before you send me back up?”

“Nap sounds good,” Max said. “Nap and then lunch?”

“Ooh, we can do dino BBQ for lunch,” Kinga said. “Yeah. Solid plan.” She cuddled up against Max’s side and settled her head on his shoulder. Jonah cuddled up on his other side and wrapped an arm across both of them.

Definitely the weirdest day by far he could remember having. Weirdest… but also best. He dozed off with a smile on his face.


End file.
